1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vent discs that alleviate the vacuum created in containers, such as infant feeding bottles, during feeding. The present invention also relates to methods and apparatus for manufacturing the vent discs.
2. Description of Related Art
Baby feeding bottles having venting means designed to allow air to flow into the bottle to alleviate the vacuum created in the bottle during feeding are known. Among these, bottles having bottom-mounted perforated elastomeric diaphragms, or vent discs, have proven to be effective at alleviating the vacuum, while preventing leakage.